


Menjatuhkan

by alxndrlightwoods



Series: armed prophets [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alec Lightwood Has a Praise Kink, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coming Untouched, Confident Alec Lightwood, Consent Issues, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sub Alec Lightwood, Subspace, Under-negotiated Kink, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxndrlightwoods/pseuds/alxndrlightwoods
Summary: Magnus feels his tenuous hold on his self controlsnap.“Alexander,”Magnus breathes, unable to help the giddy smile that spreads across his face. “You would tempt asaint.”Blessed Mother of Demons, his boy is practicallybeggingfor it without even knowing what he’s asking for.It’d be cruel to deny him.





	Menjatuhkan

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: I posted 3 fics like, all at once, from drafts, which gave me snags I did not expect; you should read part 2 of the series, Mandrake, first.
> 
> Please. For the love of all that is holy. Pay attention to the 3DNE tag. It's not as bad as Mandrake, but still. This fic contains consent issues. Namely, Alec doesn't consent to anything in the fic explicitly, because a) he can't, because Magnus puts him in subspace without any negotiation or Alec knowing what that even is and b) because Alec would never say no to anything Magnus wanted, regardless of what it was. (ETA: To clarify, 3DNE is Dead Dove: Do Not Eat. It's a tag used to indicate that dark stuff is contained in the fic. I forget sometimes not everyone frequents the same fandom spaces as me.)
> 
> Alec is still 17, because this is Magnus's POV of Mainan, aka the 'alec discovers subspace' fic. You can read these in either order, honestly, but Alec's POV was written first then translated over to Magnus's POV. That being said, I highly advise you to read Mainan first, as it contains added context for the situation that you will find helpful.
> 
> At the request of Briallen, so I can finally share the blame for this entire AU with her. Oh my god you guys I continue to be _so sorry_ for the false advertising of the first fic in the series.

Magnus isn’t sure what he’s expecting when he portals to the Institute after Alexander’s frankly alarming phone call, but it certainly isn’t for his soulmate to stalk out of the doors like he’s on a _hunt_ and practically crawl into Magnus’s arms.

He _definitely_ isn’t expecting Alexander to be completely non-verbal and for him to respond to his mother’s attempt to speak to him with a noise he’d expect from the throat of a hellhound.

Alexander is strung out on a razor-thin wire and Magnus has absolutely no idea what will happen if he _snaps._

He’s half tempted to find out, but that has too high a chance to be psychologically damaging, and Magnus would never let anyone harm his soulmate like that, least of all himself.

Alexander is shaking in his arms, clinging to Magnus like a lifeline, and, well.

Magnus has been curious about this for a while. Alexander is… not easy, precisely, but he’s responded to everything Magnus has done to him so far like it was something he’d been craving his entire life but never got.

Magnus had fantasized and wondered about what his soulmate would be like probably more than was healthy. Four hundred years was quite a lot of time to _obsess,_ after all, and Magnus had never been good at _not wanting things._

One thing he’d never delved too deep into was how compatible they might be in bed.

He knows he has… very particular tastes. It always seemed like too much to hope for, that his soulmate would fit _those_ too, too much of a risk to imagine it and be _wrong._

But for every detail he _had_ obsessively imagined, Alexander had been beyond his wildest imagination. Every fantasy he’d had _paled_ in comparison to what Alexander actually was.

So when he runs his hands up Alexander’s sides, feels how hard he’s shaking, like he’s going to _break apart,_ he realises he has a very simple solution for this.

His soulmate likes simple solutions. Magnus can hardly be blamed for trying this one, can he?

When he puts his hand in Alexander’s hair and _pulls,_ Alexander drops like Magnus has turned him completely off.

 _Dear Lilith have mercy,_ he thinks vacantly, staring down at Alexander, who has swayed forward, seemingly involuntarily, to press his face to Magnus’s hip.

“ _Magnus,”_ his pretty little Nephilim slurs out, sounding _drugged._

_Fuck._

All of Magnus’s blood rushes straight to his dick.

His hand tightens in Alexander’s hair without him thinking about, drawing a moan from the boy at his feet that wouldn’t be out of place in their bed.

In fact, he thinks he’s gotten less obscene sounding noises from Alexander when he was _fucking him in their bed._

“I have you, darling,” Magnus says, soothing a hand through the boy’s hair. He’s leaning into Magnus’s touch shamelessly, already so far down that Magnus _knows_ the only thing keeping him from collapsing is Magnus’s hand on him.

Alexander makes another noise; a desperate, high-pitched whine. Magnus’s dick _throbs_ , the sound making him _hotter,_ and Magnus has to take a moment to remind himself that now is _not_ an appropriate time to introduce Alexander to oral.

No matter how much he’d like to just fuck into his boy’s mouth, regardless of where they are and who is watching.

What the _fuck_ had happened to him to have him like _this_ with just one single gesture from Magnus?

Alexander is dropping, still — every word and touch from Magnus calming him down more, sending him further _down,_ and it’s most enthralling thing Magnus has ever seen in his entire life.

Magnus _owns him._

“I had no idea you'd go down this hard this easily, angel,” Magnus tells him. He hadn’t. He doesn’t know what he hoped for when he started this, but once again Alexander has managed to surpass even his wildest expectations.

His soulmate is whimpering at the praise, pressing further into him like he wants to crack himself open and let Magnus crawl into his skin. Magnus would dearly love to do that, actually, fill up every single place in Alexander’s body with pieces of _himself,_ until he’d touched every bit of him, until Alexander doesn’t feel complete unless Magnus is with him.

“Look at you,” he murmurs, entranced by the sight. “You’re _gorgeous.”_

His boy _shivers,_ reacts like Magnus has run his hands all over Alexander’s body, just from his _voice,_ and oh, Magnus is clinging to his self-control with his _fingertips._

He can’t fuck Alexander on the steps of the Institute, in front of Alexander’s mother. Alexander would let him, probably wouldn’t even regret it, but Magnus can’t do that to him. No matter how much he wants to.

“I,” he says slowly, hoping that saying it out loud will make it easier to manage, “would be doing something regrettable right now if I had even a _little_ less self-control.”

And then Alexander shifts so that Magnus’s hand is pulling at his hair instead of petting it, a _deliberate_ movement, one that causes his whine to turn into a _moan._

Magnus feels the tenuous hold he has on his self-control _snap._

 _“Alexander,”_ Magnus breathes, unable to help the giddy smile that spreads across his face. “You would tempt a _saint.”_

Blessed Mother of Demons, his boy is practically _begging_ for it without even knowing what he’s asking for.

It’d be cruel to deny him.

“Come,” Magnus orders him, tasting the knowledge that Alexander _will,_ simply because Magnus told him to, behind his teeth.

His pretty little Nephilim keens and shakes apart, clutching desperately at him. He’s completely still, otherwise — right now, there is no place Alexander would rather be than at Magnus’s feet, doing exactly what Magnus tells him to do, no matter _what_ it happens to be.

He pets Alexander’s hair while he comes down, the desperate, shaken keening trailing off into low little noises in his throat. He’s completely _gone,_ so far into subspace that Magnus is surprised he’s still conscious. Magnus can hear the hitch in his breath as he cries. The _complete and utter control_ he has over Alexander right now is such a fucking _rush._

Magnus would like nothing more than to just take them back to the loft and fuck Alexander until he screamed.

Unfortunately, he still has to deal with whatever situation put him in this state.

“Would someone like to explain to me what’s going on now that I don’t have a murderous Nephilim to appease?” he asks, directing that mostly at the two children — Alexander’s siblings — standing behind Maryse, because he knows her; she’s not going to tell Magnus _anything,_ no matter the circumstances. Her hatred of him will override everything else.

Alexander was right, Magnus’s father _will_ make a better in-law. It’s honestly disturbing.

“Raziel _wept,”_ the blonde — Alexander’s parabatai — breathes out, sounding awed. Magnus looks him over idly and, yes — he’s aroused, staring blankly at Magnus’s soulmate.

Well. Magnus can hardly blame him. Alexander _did_ just come —  on command, no less, with no stimulation but Magnus’s hand in his hair and Magnus’s voice in his ears — and he always looks divine when he does.

There is a disbelieving noise of agreement from his soulmate’s sister. Magnus will never understand how Shadowhunters can look down on Downworlders, then turn around and _not_ see the issue with siblings being at the very least academically interested in each other’s sex lives.

“An explanation, if you please,” he repeats, because while he doesn’t mind them looking, he has much better things to do with Alexander than continue to give his family a free show.

“Alec told Mom that you’re his soulmate. I don’t think he liked how she reacted,” Alexander’s sister — Isabelle — says. She looks up to meet his eyes, flicks her gaze to her mother, then comes back to him. Smart girl, although her concern is unwarranted. Magnus would hardly kill a member of his soulmate’s family without much greater cause than _this._

“ _Understatement,”_ the boy next to her agrees. “He almost stabbed her.”

“Of course he did,” Magnus says with a sigh. Maryse has reached new heights of stupidity, Magnus doesn’t know why he’s surprised. “Maryse, honestly, do you know your son _at all?_ Anyone could have predicted that.”

Alexander responds to his tone of voice like _he’s_ been stabbed.

Magnus soothes a hand through his hair, not looking away from Maryse. He likes the look on her face, right now — hopeless and despairing — because she can see exactly how invested her son is in him.

“Hush, angel,” he tells Alexander, pulling his hair a little, reinforcing how far down Magnus has him. Alexander relaxes _instantly,_ exhaling with a little sigh and slumping more firmly against his leg. “I’m upset with your mother, not you. I could never be upset with you.”

Alexander is perfection in human form. Magnus cannot imagine a single thing he could do that Magnus would not find charming.

“Well?” Magnus asks, raising a brow. He’d like to get this over with.

Instead of getting a more complete explanation, because Maryse ‘not reacting well’ does not cover this, Alexander shifts against his thigh. He looks down, curious, to see Alexander blinking languidly up at him.

 _“Magnus,”_ Alexander’s mouth shapes the syllables of his name like a prayer. Magnus spares a moment to wonder if this is what Raziel feels like when his children entreat him.

Magnus can’t help the smile on his lips; dirty and _dangerous,_ because he knows what Alexander is asking for and he’s _not going to give it to him._

“Pretty thing,” he says, voice soft, “are you asking for more or less?”

It’s a rhetorical question; he knows that Alexander wants to participate in this conversation, because he takes on everything, tries to carry the world on his shoulders. That's not what Alexander is here for, though — he's here for _Magnus,_ for Magnus's pleasure; here to do whatever he wants and _not_ think about anything else.

Instead of waiting for Alexander to reply — or _try_ to reply, Magnus isn’t sure he can actually speak right now — Magnus runs his nails through Alexander’s hair. Alexander _mewls,_ and Magnus is very much looking forward to making him repeat that sound now that he knows Alexander makes it. His boy arches into his touch shamelessly, still completely under Magnus’s control. Alexander doesn’t even seem to care. _Good._

“Maryse,” he says, pulling on Alexander’s hair a little to get another shiver from him, because he is done with this conversation, “I’m going to take Alexander with me, and you’re going to go update our files to reflect the fact that your son and I are soulmates. And then you’re going to, I don’t know, think about the fact that if it came down to a choice between you and me, your son would happily eviscerate you.”

“You can have him back when I feel better about you,” Magnus decides after thinking about it for a moment.

“Please, _never,”_ he hears Alexander mumble, his eyes closed again; Magnus is proud of him for managing words and _thrilled_ the ones he decided to say.

As much as he would love to grant that request, he _is_ going to have to give Alexander back to the Institute eventually. It’s honestly a pity, Alexander would look gorgeous chained to Magnus’s bed for the rest of his life.

He clicks his tongue. “Don’t tempt me, sayang.”

His boy makes a petulant whining sound in response.

Honestly — “ _A saint,_ Alexander,” Magnus stresses.

Magnus leans down and wraps his arms around Alexander, pulling him up gently. Alexander sways in place, leaning heavily into him; Magnus is clearly the only thing keeping him upright.

Magnus should portal them back to his loft and continue this there.

Instead, he hooks two fingers under Alexander’s chin, tilting his head so that he can press a kiss to his mouth; the boy _whines_ and parts his lips at the press of Magnus’s tongue, lets Magnus lick into his slack mouth and taste him. Magnus feels his self-control wavering again.

He pulls back before he can take this further. Again.

“Let’s go somewhere I can put my cock in your mouth,” Magnus decides. Just because he couldn’t introduce Alec to oral earlier doesn’t mean it can’t happen as soon as they go somewhere else.

“ _Please,”_ his beautiful, perfect boy begs. Magnus has done nothing in his _entire life_ to deserve him, but Magnus is also never letting him go. He’d kill Raziel himself for the privilege of keeping him.

“You’re going to be the death of me, angel,” Magnus tells him, because he will be. Magnus is not going to survive losing Alexander, when he eventually does. “And it will have been _absolutely_ worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm much better at typing now, several hours after writing Mainan. Look. Look. I'm a switch. The fic fucked me up. (In a good way.) I also kin Alec so like. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Next up, a fic that takes place directly after the events of Mainan/Menjatuhkan, where Magnus has a crisis because he discovers Alec doesn't have a gag reflex.


End file.
